Forgotten Memories
by H. L. Whitemere
Summary: Nothing stays hidden forever, no matter how hard you try. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If Torchwood was mine there'd be way more Jack/Ianto onscreen, Gwen/Owen would never have stopped, and Owen would still be alive. Properly.

* * *

"I had a feeling we hadn't seen the last of this place," Jack sighed, noting the letters that were slowly peeling off the painted sign. Ianto 'hmm'ed in agreement, staring without really seeing at the red brick building that lay at the end of the gravel driveway. He had been pretty much silent ever since the call was received, only speaking up every now and again to offer directions to Owen, who had clearly decided that the role of glorified chauffeur and occasional field agent trumped being a glorified _teaboy_ and occasional field agent. No matter how often Ianto had insisted there was no competition between the two of them, the medic was still convinced he had something to prove.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Toshiko asked tentatively, glancing down at the monitor she held in her hands. "I'm not picking up any abnormal activity."

"Ianto?" Jack turned to the younger man, who nodded his head absent mindedly before walking slowly towards the large house. "Okay - Gwen, Tosh, check out the grounds. Let me know if you find anything. Ianto and I will look inside. Owen -"

"Stay here," Owen supplied, a dark look on his face. "Jack, I'm a grown man, remember? I can take care of myself."

"I thought we discussed this - until we know exactly what we're up against, you stay out of the danger zone. We can't risk it."

"No readings mean no danger," the doctor stated, taking a step towards the group.

"Or a danger so far advanced we can't identify it," Jack said, an air of finality in his voice. "You're on the comms, if we need you, we'll let you know."

The captain started after Ianto, his coat billowing behind him as he strode purposefully down the drive. Tosh looked back apologetically, with a shrug that seemed to say 'what can we do?', before she and Gwen took off down a small pathway that led along the outside of the land.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Owen shouted exasperatedly.

"There's a bucket and sponge in the back," came the faraway reply. "I want to see my face shining in it when I get back."

"Vain bastard," Owen muttered mutinously, aiming a swift kick at the front tyre as he climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV, rummaging in the glove compartment for the book he had stashed away the last time they had gone on one of these missions. Being the living undead wasn't quite the exhilarating experience he had once thought it would be.

"You okay?" Jack questioned when he finally caught up with Ianto. "You seem a little...distant."

"I'm fine, sir," Ianto replied, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "A bit tired is all."

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly at the return to the formal moniker, but decided against pressing the matter. The pair walked together silently until they reached the main entrance of the building, taking the steps leading up to the large oak door two at a time before pausing for a moment on the porch area created by a small roof supported by two stone pillars. Jack tapped his earpiece before speaking again, this time not directed towards Ianto. "Toshiko, anything to report?"

"Not yet," Tosh's voice replied. "All levels still at normal."

"Thanks, Tosh."

Jack turned back to Ianto, who was now staring at the door in front of them. Something was bothering his normally unflappable companion, and, one way or another, Jack was going to discover what. Now, however, was neither the time nor place for anything non-work related. "Ready to go in?"

"That can't be right," Tosh muttered, tapping her stylus on the screen.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, noticing her slow to a halt. "Tosh?"

"I thought..." Tosh shook her head slightly. "Nothing. Just a blip on the system. Let's keep going. Sooner we find nothing, the sooner we can get back to the hub."

"Back to a certain doctor of ours, you mean," Gwen corrected with a grin. "Be honest now."

Tosh glared at the other woman before giving her a playful shove, and the two began walking again, arms linked and laughing together. It had been difficult to judge just how much land they would have to cover whilst stood outside the main gates, but they had been pleased to find that they weren't faced with acres of lawns - or even worse, wooded areas. Outside space had obviously been low on the list of priorities when the building was first constructed and later converted for its present purpose.

"Owen," Tosh spoke into her earpiece, ignoring the wink Gwen gave her. "Anything interesting where you are?"

"Elizabeth's just refused Darcy apparently."

"Is that some kind of code?"

"Yes. For 'tell Gwen to stop switching my Stephen King for Jane sodding Austen'," Owen grumbled. "Look, Tosh, not that I don't appreciate the distraction, but do you actually need me for anything?"

"Not really. Just wanted to -"

"- see how I was holding up. I'm fine, okay? I was fine when you were all tracking down Weevils last week. I was fine when that..._thing_, broke into the hub the week before that. Sensing any kind of pattern here?"

"Sorry."

"Later, Tosh."

Owen's voice turned to silence as he hung up, and Tosh focused once more on the monitor she was holding. Thankfully, upon seeing the dejected look on her friend's face, Gwen bit back any additional comments she might have felt inclined to make.

This pedestal act was going to get real old, real quick, Owen surmised after the call had ended. Glancing momentarily upwards from the book in his hands, he stared out of the windscreen in confusion. The sky was a clear blue, the occasional cloud floating past as if to remind people that Wales was not the place for perfect weather. Along the road, trees stood strong, their leaves calm in the still air. Every now and again another car would pull up and somebody would get out, more often than not accompanied by somebody wheelchair bound. Patients, he gathered, from the way they were being helped by their companions.

But they weren't the object of Owen's unease. Instead, his gaze was fixed upon the place where Jack had been standing. Where it had previously hung unmoving, the Providence Park sign swung violently on its chains, moved by a wind that just _wasn't there_.


	2. Chapter 2

A grand staircase took pride of place in the main entrance hall, but rather than head straight to the upper level, Ianto and Jack veered towards a woman dressed in a nurse's uniform who stood behind a reception desk, talking to a couple and their young son. She smiled as they approached her, gesturing for another nurse to guide the family to their destination.

"Good morning, Mr -" she began brightly, a mild look of confusion on her face when Ianto interrupted her.

"Jones," he completed, with an imperceptible shake of his head, "and Captain Harkness. Torchwood."

The confused look was soon replaced with one of interest, and the woman leaned forward slightly, lowering her voice as she spoke again. "Torchwood? Here? You mean someone's found something nearby?"

Jack glanced sideways at Ianto who merely shrugged in response. "We were under the impression that it was you who had called us in, Miss..."

"Watson. You can call me Bev."

"Well, Bev, you're clearly an intelligent woman," Ianto rolled his eyes at the captain's obvious attempt at charm. "What can you tell us?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid," she replied apologetically, furrowing her brow as she spoke. "I haven't heard anything."

"Well somebody called us," Jack stated, growing more annoyed every second, "and much like your police, I don't take kindly to phoney emergencies. Mind if we take a look around?"

The nurse shook her head, gesturing towards the staircase. "Feel free."

The second floor of the building was laid out much like one would expect a hotel to be. A multitude of doors opened into the hallway, and a labyrinth of corridors led off in various directions towards other rooms. At the end of the corridor was a door marked 'Private', complete with an electronic keypad fixed to the outside, a single red light blinking warningly above it.

"Well, something's not completely above board," Jack commented, looking backwards to find Ianto staring at one room in particular. "What? You hear something?"

Ianto snapped out of his reverie and turned to Jack, walking towards him to inspect the door he stood in front of. "Nope. Nothing," he replied sharply, trying various combinations on the locking system. "It's not going to budge," he conceded.

Jack stared at his companion for a moment before turning and walking back down the stairs, tapping his earpiece as he went.

"Anything?"

Gwen's voice had adopted an impatient tone, and Tosh didn't blame her. The machine in her hand had remained silent ever since that single blip, but that had been over an hour ago now. She shook her head, frowning.

"So what now?" Gwen questioned, throwing her hands up in despair. "Do we just walk around until we find something? I've got plans with Rhys tonight, I can't just -"

"Gwen, Toshiko?" Jack's voice crackled over the comm system, putting an end to Gwen's rant.

"Jack? If you don't tell me you've found something, I swear -"

"False alarm."

"Jack," Gwen said, a hint of annoyance present in her voice. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Wish I could. Meet you back at the SUV."

"According to my new friend, Bev, she has no idea what could have happened," Jack explained, leaning back against the car briefly before standing forward again, brushing a layer of dust off his coat. "Owen - I thought I gave you a job to do?"

"I got distracted," the medic mumbled, arms crossed in defiance. "What do you mean, 'no idea what happened'?"

"Like I said. She didn't even know we were coming. Knew who we were though," he added, with a sideways look at Ianto.

"Everybody knows Torchwood," Ianto explained. "At least, they know we do a lot of clearing up for the police."

"Does it matter if they know who we are?" Gwen interrupted impatiently. "Why did they call us to tell us they know nothing?

"They didn't," Jack said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV, leaving Owen to glower after him and move around to the passenger side.

Gwen was still complaining when they got back to the hub, only silenced when Ianto placed a warm cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled up at him momentarily before turning her attention to Jack, fixing him with a glare. "So who was it that called you then?"

"They never gave a name."

"And you didn't think to question that?"

"We deal with aliens, Gwen," Jack replied slowly. "First instinct isn't to make friends with these people. It's to save them."

He walked off into his office, signalling that their conversation was over. Gwen followed, mug in hand, stopping in front of his desk. "So you're not bothered that we've just wasted an entire day and have nobody to hold accountable for it?"

"Hold me accountable."

"But it wasn't you who made the call."

"Gwen," Jack's voice was growing weary. "Go home. That goes for the rest of you, too," he called out into the hub.

An hour later, Jack exited his office to the sound of keys tapping. In predictable Toshiko fashion, she was still sitting at her work station, watching a blue line running across her screen. Jack walked silently up behind her, making her jump when he cleared his throat to get her attention. "I thought I said to go home."

Tosh smiled apologetically up at him before turning the screen slightly to face him. "When me and Gwen were walking, something came up on the monitor. It was gone in an instant, I just thought it was a fault with the technology. Until..." she pressed some more keys, and a small box appeared on a section of the line, zooming in to show a previously unnoticeable spike. "It lasted a matter of nanoseconds - but whatever it is, it's definitely something."

"Good work, Tosh," Jack said, looking appreciatively at his technician, who blushed slightly under his gaze. "Let's see how Providence Park stands up to a second visit tomorrow, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at Providence Park the next morning, they were not the only ones. A police car and ambulance occupied the driveway, and two paramedics were carrying a stretcher into the back of the ambulance, a covered body lying on top of it. As the team moved closer Ianto recognised the nurse, Bev, from the previous day, standing a little way back from the ambulance, her eyes red rimmed and a decidedly miserable expression on her face. Noticing them walking towards her, she managed a small smile, wiping the corners of her eyes on a creased handkerchief.

"What happened?" Ianto asked softly, guiding her into the building and towards an armchair.

"His name was Paul," she whispered, eyes fixed on a point straight in front of her. "He was brought here a few months back. Lost his wife and kiddy, they said," Ianto paled slightly, but motioned for her to continue. "They found him this morning, in his room. Just...hanging there..."

Jack watched curiously as Ianto stepped backwards quickly, as if he were all of a sudden unsure on his feet. Ianto allowed Jack to take his hand for a brief moment, nodding his head curtly in response to his captain's silent question. Squeezing Ianto's hand gently before letting it drop, Jack knelt in front of Bev, giving her a reassuring smile before speaking.

"Did they say when -" he gestured towards the ambulance that was still visible outside.

"It was just after five," Bev replied, her voice trembling.

Jack glanced back towards Tosh, who was frantically tapping the screen of her monitor. As their eyes met, she didn't need to speak for Jack to know what he had already guessed. They finally had an explanation - albeit one that presented an even more difficult question.

"So...what?" Gwen asked, hands on hips. "Something comes through, and scares this Paul enough to kill himself?"

"Nothing came through," Jack said. "Not enough rift activity for transportation."

"So, coincidence then?"

Jack smirked, although his voice was devoid of all humour. "You've worked for Torchwood long enough to know the answer to that one."

"Then _what_, Jack?"

"I don't know," Jack replied honestly, turning to face each of his team in turn. "My best guess would be that somebody here has been keeping something they haven't told us about. Something dangerous."

"Like a Weevil?" Tosh supplied, a look of horror on her face. "Here?"

"I'm thinking more new _toy_ than new pet."

"I'm getting the strangest feeling of déja vu," Jack commented as he and Ianto began the walk to the second level. Owen, Gwen and Tosh had split up and were searching the ground floor of the building, Owen happy to finally be included in the action - although lamenting the fact that it was little more than a scavenger hunt. Ianto said nothing in reply, and Jack noticed that he was still shaken by what Bev had told them. "You okay? And I'd like an honest answer this time," he added.

"I'm fine," Ianto said. "Honestly, Jack. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"...nothing," Ianto finished, although Jack could tell from the look in his eyes that something was still troubling the man. Confident that Ianto would tell him in his own time, Jack motioned for the pair of them to move in different directions. Still unsure of what exactly it was they were looking for, each kept in contact with Tosh in case of another spike. Hearing a sound behind him, Ianto spun around, noticing that a previously closed door had swung open. Leaving Jack to continue in the opposite direction, Ianto moved closer, and when he was actually stood in the doorway of the room he could see a man sitting on the end of the bed, beckoning Ianto forward. He looked to be in his fifties, dark hair streaked with grey, and the suit he wore looked as if it had seen better days.

"Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto stared at the man sitting on the end of the bed, gesturing for him to come closer. He stepped cautiously into the room, not entirely sure whether what he was seeing was real.

"Help me, Ianto," the man asked, an almost pleading quality to his voice. "You're my only chance."

"You..."

Ianto reached his hand out towards the man, walking slowly nearer the bed as if being able to tough the person would prove his presence was real. A noise from the hallway startled him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Jack standing there, a concerned look upon his face. When he turned back around, the man had gone.

"You disappeared," Jack stated, unmoving.

"He was just there," Ianto whispered incredulously.

"Who was?" Jack asked, striding into the room, taking in the nicotine stained wallpaper and frayed carpet that covered the floor.

"My father."

Jack sank into a chair near the window, watching Ianto stare at the bed. "He's a patient here?"

"Was," Ianto corrected. "Was a patient here."

"He was released?"

"He died here. Just after I left school."

"Might I ask why -"

"Is this how it's always going to be?" Ianto asked, spinning on his heels to face the captain. "You get to know every minor detail about my life while I remain in the dark about yours?"

"Answer me this and I give you leave to ask me anything you like," Jack replied calmly. "Please, Ianto," he added when it appeared as though he wasn't going to get an answer. "It might even help us solve this sorry mess."

Ianto nodded and sat in the space previously occupied by the vision of his father. Jack remained where he was, sensing that to get too close might frighten Ianto out of any explanation he was prepared to give.

"When I was ten," he began, choosing his words carefully, "my mother left. There was no note, no phone call...no sign of her for over a year. We got used to the idea that she was never coming back. Her and dad had been arguing a lot, we just figured..." Ianto's voice grew shaky and Jack crossed the room to kneel in front of him, taking hold of the younger man's hands in his own, silently willing him to continue. Ianto smiled gratefully, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "One day, we had a knock at the door. It was the police. Said they'd found a body, and the ID she had on her gave them our address. We went down to the station to see the body - it was her. She'd been drowned, or so they said. It was knowing the truth that pushed him over the edge. Before, we could just pretend that even if she wasn't home with us, she was out there somewhere. She was happy. Dad couldn't take it. Thought he'd failed me somehow by not being able to keep her safe, so he tried to..."

Tears were beginning to form in Ianto's eyes, and Jack pulled him into a tight hug, rocking him gently as one might do a child.

"He came here," Ianto whispered against Jack's shoulder, his voice somewhat muffled, "and everyone thought he was doing fine. He'd been here five whole years before he tried again. Nobody knew what had caused it, just that this time...he succeeded."

Once back at the hub, the team moved naturally to their own workstations. Only Ianto moved restlessly between them, straightening already neatened piles of folders, dusting invisible specks of dirt off of tables. Jack watched, silently. If Ianto wanted for everybody to know, he would tell them himself. It was not Jack's place to let the rest of his team in on something that was not pivotal to the case at hand.

"9 years ago, Providence Park was bought by a man named Justin Carson," Gwen read aloud from her computer screen. "Since then...shit."

"What is it?" Jack called, walking up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder, leaning in so he could read the words on the screen. "18 suicides. That's -"

"- one every six months," Tosh breathed, tapping in some numbers on her own computer. "If they hadn't been concentrated to such a small area, I wouldn't think anything of it. But in one place..."

"That's one hell of a track record," Jack finished grimly, stealing a glance at Ianto, whose eyes were downcast. "Gwen, make a list of all known victims. Owen, check out their medical records - see if anything links them, a particular drug or method. Toshiko, check rift activity at the hospital on the dates of the deaths. Ianto," he paused. The last thing he wanted was to send Ianto on a search for answers he might not want to find. "Coffee?"

"Of course, sir."

"Tosh's report," Ianto stated, placing a manilla folder on Jack's desk along with his usual striped mug. Jack picked it up, glancing through it to see a dozen or so images like the one Tosh had shown him the previous night - tiny little spikes breaking up an otherwise normal pattern of rift activity.

"So there is some connection," he said, glancing up at Ianto. "Did Owen uncover anything?"

"No. There were a couple of links in some of the cases, but nothing of any significance."

"Looks like we've got ourselves an investigation. Think Mr. Carson likes visitors?"

"I believe we had a deal," Jack mused once Owen, Tosh and Gwen had gone, leaving him and Ianto alone in the hub.

"Sir?"

"I asked about your family, now you're entitled to ask me something in return."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Jack caught the other man by the arm as he moved to walk past him, turning his head upwards so their eyes met. "Ianto."

"Why did you come back?"

The sudden question took Jack by surprise and he stepped back slightly. "Why, would you have preferred me to stay away?" Ianto was still silent. "I already said - I came back for my team."

"Not Gwen?" Ianto's voice held a tone of bitterness.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to her the day you returned. Saying you came back for her. In spite of her engagement to Rhys -"

"In spite of her...?" Jack laughed, an empty sound compared to his usual laugh. "You don't get it, do you?" Ianto's face remained stoic. "It's not 'in spite' of Rhys that I hold on to Gwen. It's because of him."

"People always want what they can't have."

"Except I don't want Gwen. Gwen is..." Jack paused for a moment, contemplating the right word to use. "Gwen is safe. Unobtainable. As long as she's with Rhys, nothing can happen between us even if we wanted it to. So, I allow myself to be a little in love with her, because as long as I can never be with her, I'll never have to suffer the heartbreak of losing her. So I cling to her the same way I cling to Toshiko, ever the professional - too in love with her work to ever be in love with me - the same way I cling to Owen - much as it pains me to admit it."

"And whilst you cling to them, I'm just something to toy with whenever you see fit, is that it?"

"No," Jack's voice was firm. "Because, Ianto Jones, despite my best efforts," he reached out and cupped Ianto's face, the younger man leaning naturally into his touch. When he spoke again, his voice was barely louder than a whisper, "you have somehow managed to make me fall completely and utterly in love with you. Does that answer your question?"

Ianto's only reply came in the form of a kiss so gentle, so loving, that Jack began to wonder whether the question of his reasons for leaving was the one that really should have been asked, rather than his return - although if given the chance, he doubted that anything, even saving the universe again, could tear him away from this man again.


End file.
